


Adjusting

by adiwriting



Series: Hearing Verse [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine struggles to adjust to life in NYC, but Kurt knows how to make him feel better. Part of Hearing!Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjusting

WE SHOULD TAKE A STUDY BREAK, Blaine suggests, while Kurt double checks a fact for Blaine’s essay.

WE SHOULD FINISH YOUR PAPER, Kurt signs, with a knowing look. He’s not letting Blaine get distracted while there’s still five pages left to write.

Blaine pouts, and it’s equal parts adorable and sexy… but he can’t. Blaine can’t fail this class. Not when he’s already had to drop one this semester. Kurt promised that he’d help him and that is exactly what he is going to do.

KURT, Blaine tries again, thirty minutes and two paragraphs later.

NO, he shuts him down immediately, not even looking up from the textbook he’s frantically trying to read so that he can explain acoustic resonators and bandwidth to Blaine in terms he’ll understand.

Blaine rolls his eyes, but thankfully goes back to typing his paper without argument. It’s already close to 11pm and Kurt can’t afford to be out all night when he’s got class with the dance teacher from hell tomorrow morning, but he won’t leave until they finish.

Fifteen minutes later, Blaine shoves the laptop off of his lap and throws himself back on the bed. It’s here that he realizes something is actually wrong and Blaine hasn’t just been acting grouchy because he’s bored.

WHAT’S WRONG, he asks, crawling into bed next to Blaine.

NOTHING, Blaine signs, though his face tells a different story.

IS THIS ABOUT THE PAPER? he asks, tentatively. He doesn’t want to pry if Blaine’s in a bad mood. It will only start an argument, but he hates seeing Blaine upset and if he can fix it, he needs to try.

I DON’T CARE ABOUT THE PAPER.

BLAINE, he signs, hating the way Blaine looks so defeated.

WHY DID I THINK I COULD COME TO A HEARING SCHOOL? Blaine signs, trying to laugh it off as a joke, but Kurt can see the true frustration lying underneath.

Kurt knows the move to New York has been hard on Blaine. It’s been hard on him, too. Going from small town Ohio, to big city New York is a huge transition to handle without his dad around to help him. It’s rough, but he keeps his head up and knows he’ll get used to everything soon enough. Kurt didn’t realize how much the transition was bringing Blaine down, though.

YOU JUST NEED TIME TO ADJUST, he signs.

ADJUST TO WHAT? THE ONLY PEOPLE I CAN TALK TO ARE YOU AND SEBASTIAN AND I BARELY GET TO SEE YOU ANYMORE, Blaine signs.

Kurt doesn’t say anything for while, he just sits and lets the guilt begin to grow. It’s not his fault that they haven’t seen a lot of each other, Kurt knows that. He’s got NYADA, work, and interpreting classes which takes up a lot of his time and Bushwick isn’t exactly close. Still… they’ve been meaning to sit down and work out their schedules so that they can see each other more often, and it hasn’t happened yet.

YOU’RE RIGHT, he signs. WE NEED TO BE BETTER AT MAKING TIME FOR ONE ANOTHER.

Blaine nods, but doesn’t say anything. Kurt can tell there’s still something else that’s bothering him, but Blaine hasn’t said it and Kurt can’t force him to tell him so he lets it go for now.

I KNOW SCHOOL SEEMS REALLY HARD RIGHT NOW, BUT YOU JUST MADE THE CONTEMPORARY MUSIC ENSEMBLE AND YOU TOLD ME THEY RARELY EVER TAKE FRESHMEN, he signs. YOU’RE SO TALENTED AND YOU BELONG HERE. JUST GIVE IT SOME TIME.

OK, Blaine agrees reluctantly.

OK, he signs. NOW, IF YOU GIVE ME YOUR CLASS SCHEDULE, I’LL TRY AND FIGURE OUT SOME REGULAR TIMES THAT WE CAN BE TOGETHER WHILE YOU FINISH YOUR PAPER. SOUND GOOD?

YEAH, Blaine signs. He starts to smile and it’s the first smile he’s cracked all day. Kurt leans in and gives him a kiss.

Blaine moves to deepen the kiss and Kurt allows it, knowing that he still needs some reassurance that things are going to be okay. Blaine’s tongue enters his mouth and Kurt can’t help but moan in pleasure. They don’t get to do this nearly enough. The two of them roll around for several minutes, lost in each other, until Kurt remembers that Blaine’s got a paper to finish writing. He’d love to blow it off in favor of continuing what they are doing, but if Blaine has to drop out of college, he’ll have to move back home and that’s the last thing Kurt wants. It’s hard enough making time for each other when they both live in the same city! 

He pulls away, panting for breath. He’s surprised to look down and see that his shirt’s been completely unbuttoned and wonders at what point Blaine managed to accomplish that without him noticing.

PAPER FIRST, he signs, staring at the ceiling so that he won’t have to see Blaine’s flushed face, darkened eyes, and swollen lips.

YOU’RE MEAN, Blaine teases him, but he sits up and grabs his computer without another argument. While Blaine seems to be in better spirits now, there’s still a hint of something more lingering in his eyes and it makes Kurt ache to know that Blaine doesn’t trust him enough to share it.

He’ll probably talk about it with Sebastian, Kurt thinks darkly, eyes darting over to the empty bed across the room. Sebastian left as soon as Kurt arrived under the pretense of having a date, but Kurt knows it’s that he can’t stand to be in the same room as Kurt. That works just fine for him, he can’t stand Sebastian either.

It was much easier to accept the fact that Blaine was going to be friends with Sebastian whether he liked it or not when Sebastian didn’t live with Blaine. When they didn’t share a room with one another. It makes him insanely jealous that Sebastian’s in a position to see Blaine getting dressed every day when he knows that Sebastian still wants Blaine. It makes him even more jealous to know that there’s a bond Blaine has with Sebastian that Kurt will never have with him because he’s not Deaf.

If he’s being honest with himself, it’s part of the reason why he doesn’t visit more often, even though he knows that he can’t expect Blaine to be the one always making the 45 minute trip to his apartment. He can’t be around Sebastian without feeling insecure. Sebastian isn’t here now, though, and Blaine’s clearly been feeling neglected. Kurt needs to remedy that.

IF YOU FINISH, I’LL GIVE YOU A BLOW JOB, Kurt signs with a wink, thoroughly enjoying the mix of shock and excitement on Blaine’s face when he says it.

Blaine manages to finish the last four pages of his essay in just over an hour, which is interesting since the first two pages took close to four hours. Kurt’s pretty sure this motivation through sex thing is going to have to turn into a constant thing. It’s not the best essay Blaine’s ever written, but it’s enough to give him a passing grade and with how hard classes are for him at the moment, Kurt can’t really ask for much more than that.

DO WE GET TO CELEBRATE NOW? Blaine asks, once it’s clear Kurt’s finished reading over the essay.

He hems and haws for a little bit to tease him, but it doesn’t last long as soon he’s laughing at the pained look on Blaine’s face.

Without another word, he closes the laptop and he slips out of the chair, crawling over. Blaine doesn’t need any prompting to reposition himself off the side of the bed so that Kurt can rest between his legs. Blaine’s hand moves to unbuckle his own belt, but Kurt stops him, reaching up to do it himself. With practiced hands, he quickly pulls the belt off and begins unbuttoning his pants. He looks up to see Blaine looking at him with that goofy grin, as if he still can’t believe that they get to do this.

They’ve done this less than a dozen times, and Kurt can count the number of times he’s blown Blaine on one hand, so he’s hardly an expert at this. That disbelieving grin on Blaine’s face calms any nerves he might have, though. He knows that no matter what happens, Blaine’s still going to love him.

Kurt tucks his fingers into the waistband of Blaine’s jeans and Blaine lifts his hips so that he can slide his jeans and underwear down slowly. He hears Blaine hiss as the cool air hits him. Blaine’s not quite hard yet, but Kurt knows how quickly that will change and feels satisfied with the fact that there are some parts of Blaine that only he gets to see, and this is one of them. The way that Blaine can go from zero to sixty with a single touch never fails to turn Kurt on.

He throws the clothes in the general direction of the hamper and doesn’t bother looking to see where they land. He then turns to pull at Blaine’s shirt, pulling it up as high as he can reach without standing and thankfully Blaine takes the hint and pulls his polo off completely and tosses it to the side.

PERFECT, Kurt signs, causing Blaine to blush and shake his head.

Kurt licks a strip up Blaine’s cock, and he can feel it begin to swell under his tongue. He grabs the base with his fist, then slowly lowers his mouth around Blaine, loving the way he gasps and moans, completely unaware of how loud he’s being. Kurt’s grateful that the room next door is vacant and just hopes that nobody’s walking down the hallway.

The downfalls to having sex in a dorm room, Kurt thinks. He feels one of Blaine’s hands curl into his hair, but he’s too turned on to worry about messing up his carefully crafted style. His only focus right now is on Blaine and seeing if he can’t make him say his name again, like he has only a few times before. That’s how Kurt knows he’s really doing his job well, if Blaine starts talking without realizing it.

Now that Blaine’s fully hard under his tongue, Kurt begins bobbing up and down, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard until Blaine’s grasp on his hair is almost painful. He hums around Blaine and his hips suddenly thrust forward, causing Kurt to gag for a moment. He pulls off and Blaine quickly moves away, signing SORRY, repeatedly.

IT’S OKAY, he laughs it off, taking a moment to catch his breath again. He can’t be mad, they are still new at this and can hardly call themselves sex gods. Shit, last week he’d nearly given Blaine a concussion with what they are now calling the infamous “headboard” incident.

YOU CAN’T HUM WHEN YOU’RE DOING THAT, Blaine explains, still looking embarrassed. IT’S TOO MUCH.

IT’S FINE, he says, laughing it off now. He pushes Blaine back on the bed and moves to join him, his knees getting sore from kneeling on the concrete floor.

Blaine rolls him over until he’s straddling Kurt, and begins unbuttoning his shirt.

I WASN’T DONE, Kurt pouts.

YOU CAN FINISH LATER, he signs with one hand while the other continues to undress him. I WANT TO SEE YOU NAKED. YOU GET TO SEE ME…

Kurt can’t think of any sane reason why he wouldn’t want to be naked with Blaine, so he begins helping him by working at the intricate buttons and strings that make up his pants.

I FEEL LIKE UNDRESSING YOU SHOULD BE AN OLYMPIC SPORT, Blaine teases, once they finally manage to get rid of all of his layers.

WELL, I’VE GOT TO MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE YOU EARNED IT, he signs, sticking out his tongue playfully. Only, Blaine’s not laughing anymore, instead he’s staring at his lips, eyes growing dark again.

The air feels charged as neither of them move for several seconds, and with every tick of the clock, Kurt can feel that electricity going straight to his cock, begging him to take action. He grabs Blaine by the back of the neck and pulls him in for a searing kiss, whimpering as his cock brushes against Blaine’s hip. Blaine’s hand trails down his chest until it’s wrapped around him and he has to pull away when Blaine starts pumping him steadily.

He can see Blaine smirking at him, but he can’t bring himself to retaliate when his entire body is vibrating with pleasure.

MORE, he signs and has to hold back a groan when Blaine tightens his grip and starts to speed up. He’s already starting to leak with pre-come and he knows that he won’t last long, but he wants to make sure they at least get off together.

He blindly reaches out for Blaine, eventually managing to get a firm grip around Blaine’s cock and they both begin moving in perfect sync. He forces his eyes to stay open, because there’s nothing better than watching Blaine cry out in pleasure, his hair coming uncurled around his neck and his cheeks flushed red. He could spend the rest of his life just watching Blaine like this. He loves seeing how completely uninhibited he gets when he’s close to orgasm.

“Kurt,” Blaine cries out and he can’t stop himself from coming right then and there at the sound of Blaine’s voice. He’s never heard it outside of the bedroom, and now the sound is so closely related to orgasms that he can’t control himself anymore. Thankfully, Blaine’s coming right behind him.

They both pump each other through their orgasms, then pull away when it becomes too much.

I LOVE YOU, Kurt signs as Blaine rolls off the bed to get the tissues off of the dresser.

I LOVE YOU, TOO, Blaine signs, a sappy look of pure love on his face that Kurt hopes never goes away.

He lies there, feeling boneless as Blaine cleans both of them off, then crawls back into bed with him.

I DON’T EVER WANT TO MOVE, he signs, snuggling up to Blaine’s side. 

YOU’RE WELCOME TO SLEEP HERE, Blaine offers. BUT WE’LL HAVE TO GET DRESSED AT SOME POINT. SEBASTIAN WILL BE BACK IN AN HOUR OR SO.

Kurt groans, both at Sebastian’s name and the thought of having to get dressed again. He’s got dance in the morning and he really should go home so he’ll have his own things in the morning, but Blaine is so much closer to NYADA and he can probably find something that fits him to wear. It’s not like he really wants to have to leave the warmth of Blaine’s bed.

THANK YOU, Blaine signs, wrapping his arm around Kurt and pulling him in closer.

YOU’RE THANKING ME FOR GIVING YOU AN ORGASM? he giggles.

NO, WELL… YES. BUT NO, Blaine chuckles. THANK YOU FOR COMING OVER TONIGHT AND HELPING ME. I REALLY NEEDED IT.

YOU’RE GOING TO BE FINE, he signs, reassuring him. YOU’RE SMART, YOU JUST NEED TO GIVE YOURSELF TIME TO ADJUST TO YOUR NEW SCHEDULE.

Blaine nods, and bites his lip, contemplatively. Kurt’s wants ask what’s wrong, but he can tell that Blaine’s trying to tell him something, so he decides to wait him out and give him time to gather his thoughts.

I DID APPLY FOR THAT COFFEE SHOP JOB, Blaine signs awkwardly, and Kurt’s not entirely sure what he has to be embarrassed about. They’d talked about the possibility of Blaine applying when they’d seen the “Now Hiring” sign in the window last week.

YOU WENT THIS AFTERNOON, AFTER WE TALKED? he asks.

I WENT BEFORE WE TALKED, Blaine admits.

YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU DECIDED NOT TO…

He’s confused. They’d talked earlier today, before Kurt left for sign class and Blaine had told him that he’d decided against applying for the coffee shop position. That he didn’t want to work in a coffee shop and he’d rather tutor instead.

I WAS EMBARRASSED, Blaine explains. I’M REALLY SORRY I LIED TO YOU.

WHAT’S SO EMBARRASSING ABOUT WORKING IN A COFFEE SHOP? he asks, trying not to get offended. I WORKED IN A COFFEE SHOP ALL LAST YEAR.

I DIDN’T GET THE JOB, Blaine signs. THEY WOULDN’T EVEN LET ME APPLY.

WHAT? WHY? he asks, confused.

Blaine gives him a look, like he’s missing something completely obvious, but he doesn’t understand. WHY COULDN’T YOU APPLY?

I’M DEAF, Blaine signs slowly.

OH.

He can’t believe he didn’t even think about that when he’d told Blaine that he thought he should apply for the job. Honestly, he’s gotten so used to being around Blaine and signing with him, that he forgets sometimes. It’s not a problem for him, so he doesn’t stop to think that it might be a problem for other people.

WAIT… WASN’T IT A KITCHEN JOB? he asks, still a bit confused. WHY CAN’T YOU WORK A KITCHEN JOB?

I DON’T KNOW, Blaine signs, shifting uncomfortably.

YOU’D BE WASHING DISHES. WHAT BECAUSE YOU’RE DEAF YOU WON’T KNOW HOW TO WASH PLATES? THAT’S SO DUMB!

I KNOW, Blaine signs. CAN WE JUST DROP IT.

I’M SO SORRY, he signs. I DIDN’T EVEN THINK… I MEAN I DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT YOU BEING DEAF. YOU’RE JUST BLAINE. I SHOULDN’T HAVE TOLD YOU TO APPLY.

IT’S NOT YOUR FAULT.

IS THAT WHY YOU’VE BEEN UPSET ALL NIGHT? he asks.

Blaine shrugs, but nods.

I’M GOING TO KICK THAT GUY’S ASS, Kurt signs, starting to get angry. How dare somebody tell Blaine that he can’t do something just because he’s Deaf. That’s not right and it can’t be legal.

Before Kurt can start getting too far ahead of himself, Blaine grabs his face with both hands and kisses him sweetly.

I LOVE YOU FOR GETTING UPSET ON MY BEHALF, AND I LOVE THAT YOU DON’T THINK OF ME AS DISABLED, BUT THIS IS JUST PART OF BEING DEAF. THIS STUFF HAPPENS ALL THE TIME AND THERE’S NOT MUCH WE CAN DO.

WE CAN FIGHT IT, Kurt signs, infuriated.

FIGHT FOR A MINIMUM WAGE JOB I DIDN’T WANT TO BEGIN WITH? HE’LL JUST CLAIM I DIDN’T GET HIRED FOR A DIFFERENT REASON. I’M NOT UPSET ABOUT THE JOB. NOT REALLY.

THEN WHY ARE YOU UPSET? Kurt asks.

I JUST MISS DALTON, I GUESS, he admits, and Kurt’s heart sinks. He knows Blaine’s been having a really hard time, but he didn’t think that Blaine actually hated it here. That he wanted to move back home!

Kurt’s sure his face must look horrified, because Blaine quickly kisses him again. I LOVE NEW YORK, AND I LOVE BEING HERE WITH YOU, IT’S JUST HARD SOMETIMES.

I WISH I COULD MAKE IT EASIER, he signs.

YOU DO, EVERY DAY. YOU DO, Blaine smiles.

I’M GOING TO TRY HARDER TO MAKE SURE WE SEE EACH OTHER MORE, he promises.

I’D LIKE THAT, Blaine smiles.

They both crawl out of bed and get dressed, Kurt borrowing a pair of Blaine’s pajamas to wear to bed. As much as he doesn’t want to wake up in the same room as Sebastian, he can’t bring himself to leave Blaine tonight.

When they are both ready, they crawl into Blaine’s small bed and cuddle underneath the covers. The light’s been turned off, but there’s just enough moonlight coming in for Kurt to still be able to make out what Blaine’s saying even if he can’t quite see his facial expressions.

I KNOW YOU DON’T THINK OF ME AS DEAF, Blaine signs.

NO, NEVER, he cuts in.

I KNOW. BUT… IT’S A BIG PART OF WHO I AM, SO SOMETIMES… I REALLY NEED YOU TO REMEMBER IT’S WHO I AM.

Kurt takes a moment to process what Blaine’s saying and try to make sense of it. He’s always assumed that Blaine’s wanted him to treat him just like any other person. He knows that’s true, it’s one of Blaine’s biggest complaints about hearing people. So why would he want Kurt to constantly think about him being Deaf.

He thinks about it long and hard, so long that he’s sure Blaine’s already fallen asleep. Then he remembers a day in the coffee shop several months ago, back when Blaine was still in school. Nick had come in and given him a book to read about being Deaf. He’s still got it somewhere under his bed, admittedly, only half read.

It’s not just learning sign language. Blaine is Deaf and I mean capital “D” Deaf. If you want to make your relationship work, you’ll want to make sure you understand what that means, Nick had told him.

Kurt hadn’t really thought about it much before, to be honest. He’d just been happy that one of Blaine’s friends no longer hated him. But now that Blaine is asking him to really consider it, Kurt realizes that being Deaf isn’t just about using a different language to communicate, it is an entire culture. It’s Blaine entire upbringing. It’s part of who Blaine is, every bit as much as being gay is part of who Kurt is.

He’s always said that he doesn’t want people to treat him differently because he’s gay, but he also doesn’t want people to brush it under the rug and pretend that it’s not a huge part of what makes him who he is. Blaine’s essentially asking that of Kurt. He doesn’t want to be treated like he’s disabled, but maybe Kurt does need to spend some more time really trying to understand what it means to be culturally Deaf, so that he can understand Blaine better.

OK, he signs, making himself a silent promise that he will go home and really read the book that Nick gave him. He owes Blaine as much.

I’M NOT ASHAMED OF IT, Blaine says, surprisingly not asleep yet.

ME NEITHER, Kurt signs with a smile, and the two of them fall asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
